Shatter and Repair
by Collected-Disaproval
Summary: It’s Bella" I croaked out, "Renee I’ve missed you so much" he grabbed me in his arms kissing my neck roughly. I began to squirm out of his arms which made him hold me tighter to him as he slid a hand up the front of my shirt. Soon to be BellaEmbry.
1. Don't Leave Me

Hey guys! Well I got more ideas and I like this one also! Lol I do not know how it will turn out but its gotta get out there! Lol. Anyways it may be a bit sad for a while full of heart break but I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Mom! Stop it… No no, MOM I said don't look!...Oh look mom now he looked, _jeeze Louise_." I smiled over at my mom who was checking out a hot guy from my biology class I had pointed out to her. I do not know why I always point out the guys to her she looks at them and makes it so obvious.

"Oooou he is very cute Bella." My mother smiled a big smile to me, her child like eyes dancing with life.

I popped another spoonful of my 'Choco cherry love" blizzard from Dairy Queen into my mouth, letting it melt, trapped between the roof of my mouth and my tongue.

It was a hot day out side in phoenix. I wore a white and black diagonally stripped tunic tank dress with key hole at the back of my neck. On my feet I wore my Eyelet Ballet Flats. When I put the outfit on this morning I was thinking more of going shopping in this hot air. But I must admit my legs looked pretty long and sexy. My mother let me dress her up today. Mostly because I forced her to and told her she would look good. Which she did! She was wearing a green embroidered caftan dress that made it to her mid thigh. She wore a pair of white pumps.

Today mom and I were celebrating. We were celebrating everything. We were celebrating being free single women, we were celebrating our lives, and we were celebrating each other. We had each other and that t was all we would ever need. We didn't need a man to fill in our family. We were a full family; my mom and I.

We went out and spend a years worth of extra money we could afford to put away. We have been waiting for this day for a year. It was the best day we have ever had since I could remember. We were always so busy. If mom was not at work I was. If I was at home she was in bed exhausted from work.

We had booked this special day off from work a year in advanced. My boss looked at me like I was crazy when I asked for exactly one year from now, day off.

I had our hands full of bags. The car was already filled with bags. We shopped all morning driving from one mall to another, walking one store to another. Tonight we were going to go rent an expensive hotel and book the best suite it had. We were going to soak in a nice big Jacuzzi; we were going to lounge around in 2000 thread count sheets. We were going to sleep on brand-new _huge_ pillows.

"So baby is today worth the savings of a year?" my mom asked while pulling out of the driveway of the movie rental store.

"Yeah it was mom. It is my most favourite day of my life Ma" I smiled over at my best friend.

"I really do think that you were sent to me from god, you are my angel from heaven" my mother smiled back over at me.

At that moment my life was changed forever. A swerving red truck was speeding down the wrong side of the road running from the police. It came smashing into my mom's end of the car. Everything from that moment was in slow motion. My head snapped to the side as my body was jerked with it; my mother's body moving in sync with my movements. My air-bag popped out in front of my face. I looked over at my mom to see her had not popped out. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Oh thank go-"my mother was saying as the truck hit another car sending it up into the air. The car came toppling down to the left side of the car, rite above my mothers head. Her air bag still did not respond. The windows made a loud cracking noise seconds before they blew up sending glass flying everywhere. The car kept moving forward at full speed hitting one of the police cars. Another police car tried to swerve the flying car, successfully missing the flying car but it hit the front of our car causing the police car to fly turning over my head hitting my mother's side of the car, yet again. Through all the crunching and shattering noises I herd it, I heard my mothers neck snap.

At that moment my life ended. Everything went sickly quiet. I ripped my seat belt off trying to grab my mother in my arms. I was screaming on top of my lungs but I could not hear anything but the loud thumping coming from my heart as it was being ripped into fifty million pieces. "**Mom…**please come on mom wake up momma… come on you have to wake up… you can't leave me now" I was begging loudly over the frantic noise of my noise of my heart beats that filled in my ears. I know had my mother, my life, pulled into my arms. I was screaming out the broken windows for an ambulance as I tugged on the handle of the door, I pushed the door open with a big shove. I stepped out of the car with tears streaming down my face as I wrapped my arms around her chest from under her arms. I pulled with all my might to get her out as I kept her neck as strait as possible.

I could hear the ambulance in the distance making its way towards us. Everybody had kept there distance but they still surrounded us. The police who have not been hurt split up, half on the man who killed my mother and the other half trying to help me and my mother out. A big guy in a police uniform with brown curly hair that fell into his eyes came towards me saying something. But I could not hear anything he was saying I only seen his lips move through my blurry vision. I fully realised it at that moment when the brown haired cop pulled me up that my mother was dead and not coming back to me. My heart, what's left of it filled with hate and pain.

I looked over to the man who killed my mother as he fought against the cops trying to restrain him. Everything around me went blurry and only that _man_ stayed clear in my vision. I quickly jerked away from the cop holding my arms. I grabbed his gun and ran towards the monster that drove the red truck. Everything was in perfect slow motion. No one got to me quick enough to stop me. I finally got in front of the killer and pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger with out another thought. All his blood splattered across my face and the people who were too late to save the monsters life. I smiled a smile of fulfillment of my revenge of the man who killed my mother. After that everything went black.

I could no longer see the blistering sun shining off of the thick blood that laid at my feet, I could no longer see the swarm of police trying to catch me before I hit the cement in my black out. Everything was gone, black. I wished at that moment I had died with my mother and we could be up in heaven together checking out the 'hot' guys trying to find each other a lover if just for the day. But it would never belike that again. We would never sit in the mall and id point out a guy who I thought was cute to have her totally Google at him till he looked back. I would never be able to laugh as loud as I could at one of my mom's jokes. We would never have another year to save up for another shopping trip, a girl's day. Even though it was always just her and I we wouldn't have a care free day together ever again because she was gone.

I awoke in a hospital room I am sure from the beeping noises at the side of my head. I could smell the nasty smell of death lingering in the air. I looked around and found a teenager about my age in nurses out fit. She had brown hair; half of her hair on the bottom was bleached blonde. It was thrown up into a 'messy' bun that I had mastered at doing with my own hair. She smiled her beautiful smile with her fake botoxed lips. She had brown eyes like my own that looked at me in sympathy. Her skin was clear and smooth to the eye; she had a beautiful tan that I could never soak up myself.

"Hi Bella I am your nurse Bekkah" she continued smiling at me. "It is so nice to see you awake, you had everyone at a scare" she explained as she wrote down my vitals onto her note pad.

"Hi…" I muttered knowing my mother would never wake up.

"Well there are some people who would like to speak with you waiting out side, is it all right if they came in?" she asked me and she stuck a straw in my apple juice for me.

"Yeah" I whispered taking a sip. Two men in black suits with ties walked into my room. One was carrying a suit case; he gently placed it on top of the table as he sat down.

"Hi Miss. Swan, my name is Mr. Jones and this is Mr. Heanahan, we are some lawyers, your mother, Renee had a will and we would like to discuss it with you." The man smiled apologetically at me as my eyes filled with fresh tears. I nodded at them not able to speak.

"Well it seems that your mother had filled for a very good will, she was in very good health and she has left you with three quarters of a million dollars." The man said to me. I did not know which man because I could not see out of my eyes at all.

I nodded again at them in shock and pain. "This letter she left for you also" the man who had not spoken yet placed on my lap.

"Th-thank you" I whispered through sobs that had escaped me.

"We wish to talk about your living quarters now, your guardian other than your mother would be Charlie Swan in Forks" the man that had called him self Mr. Jones told me. I nodded as I was freaking out inside. My mother had told me about Charlie, how he would come home drunk and beat on her till she could not walk for days strait. She told me how he had raped her for hours deep into the night. We always told me of the day that she finally escaped with me and the clothing that was on our backs. We had run away to phoenix were we stayed hidden from Charlie for 17 years.

I just nodded numbly at the men as I stared at the note my mother had left for me.

"Th-the man that killed my mother. Is he dead? Did I kill him?" I asked through the storm taking over my body.

"No miss he was restrained and he is in jail now 20 years with out bail."

"But I shot hi-"

"No you blacked out once you pulled your mother out of the car. The car blew up. You saved your life and your mother's body…" I started at them numbly. I didn't kill him.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Is it any good?? I hope so. Review and share your thought. Their very much apreaciated!**


	2. Don't Hurt Me

As I sat on the plane on my way to forks to live with Charlie I stared at the unopened letter my mother had left me

As I sat on the plane on my way to forks to live with Charlie I stared at the unopened letter my mother had left me. I slowly began to open it being as careful as I could not to rip the yellow envelope holding the letter. Inside of the envelope was a long with paper with my mother hand writing on it. I felt my heart beat for the first time since my mother had died. I had a piece of her with me rite now.

_My dearest sweet heart, _

_How I wish I were with you rite now to comfort you from the pain you are enduring. I am horribly sorry I have left you and I would have never left you willingly. I promise you that and I will never leave you even if you can not see me, I am with you. I am beside you right now as you read this. I am sorry that you are forced to go and live with that evil man. But I promise you I am always with you, no matter what anyone says._

_I love you my baby doll, with everything I could possibly give. You are my life and you are keeping me with you by keeping your heart open for me._

_You kept me alive through all the tough time I lived through with Charlie, you kept me alive when I was working all day while you were at school so I could keep a roof over our heads and feed you. You are the reason I was on this earth for as long as I was. My Bella dear how I wish that the last time we sped together we have the best day of your life. _

_In the envelope I have left you some extra money I had saved up before you were born. It was to escape Charlie. I did not use it all when we had escaped him. I left this to you so that if he ever hurts you baby and you feel stuck, I want you to get out of there. I want you as far away from that monster as you could possibly be. This letter, the money everything in this envelope, do not ever show anyone, never show Charlie I want you to keep it hidden. There is a floor bored in your room in the left corner by the window that lifts up. I hid the money in there when I was there. I have diaries hidden in there. I have letter written to you my baby. There is everything you could possibly need to escape Charlie. I wish for you to never feel stuck in a relationship with another person. The person who swears to love you will never hurt you. They will treat you like you are the most breakable thing in the world. My sweet sweet baby how I wish I could be there with you keeping you away from that horrid town. _

_Over the years I have told you about the Black family, Niccole and Billy, Mr. and Mrs. Black are friends of Charlie. They are always there for you; they helped us escape those many years ago. They will do anything for you and with them you always have a home. Over the many years you will live, on your birthday each year a parcel will be sent to you with money for you to put away under that floor bored to save up for a car, for clothing, for everything you need. _

_The money from my life insurance, Charlie does not know anything about. You will never give any idea to Charlie I had left you anything. That money is __**yours**__ not his Bella. Charlie is a very controlling man and he will take that money from you and you will never see it again. Everything you receive of value like money or anything Charlie can easily take, you hide from that slime._

_You will have everything you would ever possibly think of needing to live your life. You will have all the money you would need to escape and live on your own where ever you choose. _

_Now my baby doll, I want you to know that I love you with every fibre of my being. You are my angel from heaven. I never want you to blame yourself for my death no matter what your head tells you. You are not to blame. I was me meant to die and never you my angel. Never ever you. _

_With all my love in the world for you,_

_Love your mother and best friend. _

I folded up the letter and placed it inside of my I folded up the letter and placed it inside of my new black and white wood stock boot. I took the white envelope that held the money and placed it in my left boot. Inside the envelope all that was left was a copy of my mother's bank card and a bank card under my name. There was also a black and white photo of her and I holding each other in front of our apartment building. Silently a tear danced down my cheek as I brushed it away and put the bank cards in my right boot with the letter and the photograph in the secret zipper compartment of my back pack that held the will papers and the pearl necklace that my mother's, mother had handed down to my mother before she passed away.

I sat out side of the air port of Port Angeles for Charlie. He was 8 minutes late. He quickly pulled up in his police cruiser. How funny I thought to my self. The wife beater who arrived at homes of domestic abuse everyday spent his nights beating on my mother.

"Ahh. My Isabella, how I have missed you. How are you? Not sulking over your mother still are you? I hope not that woman deserved everything that happened to her." Charlie said while grabbing me into a tight threatening hug.

"Uh hi" I said to Charlie ignoring the rude things he said about my mother.

"You call me dad" Charlie pushed. I just smiled a fake smile at him as I picked up my back pack. He quickly grabbed my arm tightly "D-A-D, can you say that.?" Charlie hissed at me.

"Hi dad" I said ready to burst into tears. I would not give him the satisfaction to let him see he had hurt me.

The ride home was quiet other than the old country music that soaked through the car. I could not stop thinking of my mother and her note. What if I was expected to take my boots off at the door and the note fell out with the bank cards? The bank cars are of no use to him with out a pin number. But still I would never want him to touch something my momma had touched.

Charlie's house was the same house my mother explained to me; it was white with grey shutters on the windows and a big red door that stood out, it being the most colours on the house. There was a porch that wrapped around the front of the house with a love seat swing hanging on the left of the house. In the house there had all white walls. Nothing hung off the walls nothing looked new or pretty. I was thankful that my mother had left me everything we had owned and there was a storage space holding everything that would not fit into my room. Charlie of course did not know of these arrangements as far as he is concerned my mother with not even a penny to his name.

Charlie explained that the old truck in the drive way was for me, a gift from the Blacks, well a man named Billy black, who I have heard of and his son Jacob Black, who my mother talked about once in a while.

Supposedly this boy I and used to bath together as babies. From what my mom said Jake was my chosen best friend. She and Niccole would dream of him and I marrying one day. She told me how they had planned it to be a black and white wedding with everyone we knew. They talked about how Jake and I would live on the reserve in a huge blue house with white shutters, a huge porch that wrapped around the whole house. My mother and Niccole sounded like quit the dreamers.

Thinking of my mother and how she would never be at my wedding, at my high school graduation or even to be there when I have my first child.

I quickly told Charlie thank you and rushed up to the room he told me was mine. I sat on my bed looking around the plain room that held a dresser, bed and a rocking chair my mother had said she had missed over the years. She used to tell me she wished she was able to come back here and take her things that were valuable to her. I leg go of my bags holding my clothing and stuff I would need that I could have here with Charlie. I made my way to the chair and curled up into a ball on it and cried the rest of the night.

Charlie left about eight o'clock. I stiffly got up from my mother chair and made my way to my unopened bags that held the clothing that my mother and I had bough on the day I lost her. Most of her clothing was packed up in my bags for me to wear. We always shared our clothing, now I shared our clothing with just myself. I brought her favourite sweater up to my nose and sniffed a big breath of it. Her scent flowed through my whole body. She smelled of warm vanilla and chocolate with a coffee hint in it. I neatly folded it up and stuck it into a zip up bag. I hid the bag between the mattress and the box spring. I quickly folded up the new clothing we had just bought; I placed them neatly into the drawers. I hid photos of her and I in various places in my room and lastly placed my mothers note and everything that she left me in the loose floor bord in the corner. In the hole I found my mothers diary, which I did not have the heart to read right now. There also was the number of the black residence and of some other people who had helped us escape Charlie.

I wondered if I should call Billy to tell him that I was in town or to tell him anything. It seemed pointless at the time anyways. I placed everything neatly away and crawled up in a ball once again on my mother's chair. I guess I had fallen asleep because about nine o'clock the telephone rang. I quickly got up wincing at the pain that shot up ,y legs from being so stiff. I ran down the starts quickly and answered when it was mid-way through the third ring.

"Hello" I huffed into the phone

"Hi Bella, This is Billy Black. How are you holding up?" Billy asked in a deep soft voice.

"I am doing okay, how are you?" I asked politely as silent tears ran down my face.

"I'm good dear, I was just phoning to see how you were holding up and to tell you that Charlie passed out here for the night so I sent Jake over to keep you company tonight." Billy said quietly so that Charlie would not hear.

"Oh well he doesn't need to come over i-"

"Nonsense Isabella, you should not be alone, a girl your age should have company especially on your first night in town! But listen if you ever need anything at all we are always hear okay darling? Our home is always opened to you."

"Okay, thank-you very much Billy."

"Never mind that, it would be nice having you here, at least one person would be able to cook in the house." Billy laughed quietly over the phone.

"Heh" I tried laughing but only a faint smile would escape me.

"Well Jake should really be therein about five minutes and I should get going to get Charlie a blanket so I'll see you in a couple days at a cook out we are having okay beautiful?"

"Yeah I will come if Charlie lets me. Thanks for keeping him there Billy; you don't know how much that means we already had a…small problem when I arrived."

"Oh think nothing of it; I always use to slip sleeping pills in his drinks for your mother. Bye Bella" Billy said over the phone line. His voice broke slightly when he started talking about my mother. I brushed tears away that were forming in my eyes and walked up the stairs to grab a beach cover shirt to put on over my black boyfriend tank top and yellow beach side shorts. It's not like I was going to be swimming in anything other than rain here anyways.

I checked my self out in the community washroom mirror; I stood there staring back at the girl that looked more and more like my mother. She just looked sadder; her eyes where puffy, and rimmed in red from the recent heart break.

I was broken out of my trance when I herd a loud knock at the door, "hello?" a deep rustic voice hollered. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, piling my thick hair on top of my head and walked to the top of the steps.

"Hi" I smiled kindly back at the boy standing at the bottom of my stairs. He had beautiful shining black hair that was pulled back in an elastic. He looked more like a man than a boy, but he still had that innocent little boy look. He was _huge_; he had to be one and a half foot taller than I.

"You really don't have to be here I will be okay for the night you know…" I murmured shyly as I made my way down the stars, clumsily made my way down the stairs I must add seeing as I tripped on the last step and starts flailying my arms about to catch my balance as I hit Jake right smack in the forehead and then again in the nose as he attempted to catch me, which only made me bring him down with me landing ontop of him making him do a big oooph noise before he hysterically started laughing as he held his arms around my waist tightly. My face felt like it was on fire with a wild blush.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Jake I didn't mean to hit you with my loss of balance!" I exclaimed as I tried to get up unsuccessfully seeing as Jake would not let me go.

* * *

Ha ha guys I had a mayjor blonde moment while writeing this because ei have all my stories opends upa dn im writing wat ever come to mind lol and I thought I totally messd it all up and started writeing my shatter and repair in my bella and jake and then I thought I put my bella and jake in this one lol ug it scared me!

Ug il try to update soon. I feel so blah latly and im just trying to get all 3 of my fanfics updated then I hope to update maybe tomorrow or this weekend but I wont promis anything cuz im absolutely don't feel it. Im tired and ug lol so im off to update put your arms around me. Check it out if out haven't please and also if you are abosloutly bored you can check out my most confuseig fanfic so far its Jacob and bella lol. We'll review I got sum ideas going on in my head about Charlie and I need help her guys!

The pairing in this fanfic what should it be?

Jake and bella

Jasper and Bella

Emmett and bella

Embry and Bella

Sam and Bella

Not a Edward and bella because well its overdone and im bored of Edward and bellas. Jake and bellas I am kind of getting bored of n I love embry and sam im iffy about and I love jasper and bellas lol they lemons always seen so much better w/ him lmao and Emmett theres not too many of those out there nad hes just to adorable! Lol so review tell me what pairing you guys would like to see!


	3. Dont touch that

I stared up into his beautiful, smothering, brown eyes as he held onto my waist.

"Hmm..." I couldn't resist the urge to nibble on my bottom lip.

"...S...Sorry," Jake blushed, standing me up rite. "You just caught me by surprise." He smiled genuinely, making my heart stutter.

"Sorry." I echoed. It was my turn to blush. We stood there, staring at each other, until one of us decided to talk.

"I brought over some movies and popcorn." Jake broke the silence. "I've never been to a girly sleepover so you're going to have to inform me about the expectations."

"That's fine, here." I stuck my hand out to recieve the bag. He picked the bag up with his left hand and took my hand in his other, leading the way to the living room. My living room... The one he's never been in before... weird boy.

I fell asleep fifteen minutes into the movie. When I woke up there was a completely different movie playing. I looked over at Jake who was watching Rush Hour with complete interest. Yep, I muttered in my head. He's never been over to a girls sleep over. His head turned to watch me as I lifted my head from his shoulder, straightening myself up. His smile was brilliant.

He brushed a piece of my hair out of my face. "What was Miss Swan so pleasantly dreaming about?"

I blushed, "I was talking?" I looked away, too embarrassed to face him. "Do you really need to know?"

"Kind of," Jake smiled, knowing very well what I was dreaming about. His soft voice now teased me. "Yes I do. Who knows what could be taking up your thoughts? It could be anything from school, a boy... or even worse."

I looked at him questioningly. "Like what?"

"Vampires." He answered simply.

I smiled, noting silently how he tensed up. "Vampires? Why would I be dreaming about vampires?"

"You're kind of crazy...never know..." he teased. "You might get the silly idea that I would be there to save you from one."

"You wouldn't?" I accused with a furrowed brow.

"Have you seen their teeth?" he replied sarcastically. "They are scary creatures."

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "You will beat up a bully and drug him for me but you wouldn't save me from a vampire?"

Jacob nodded with a smile. "You got it, Bells. I draw the line with vampires. Those razor sharp teeth are taboo."

"Good to know someone has my back," I mocked his haughty tone, moving away from him. "I'll make a mental note about mingling with mystical vampires!"

Jacob smiled at me and said, "I'll keep you safe, no vampire guarentee, though. How's that sound?"

"Good... let's hope that my bad luck doesn't bring vampires back from their burnt ashes. Then I'd be really screwed." I mused.

Seeing as this is a sleepover, where do I get my nails painted?" I smirked at Jake as I took out my pile of nail polish, leaving my mother's nail polish in the drawer.

"I want to paint them blue!" Jake said childishly, pointing at my mom's bottle. I stared at it, blinking madly to keep the tears in.

"How 'bout this one?" My voice cracked mid sentence. "It's the same color. It's just a different brand." I sugar coated my voice.

"Okay, we'll use that one." Jake said grabbing it from my hands. He walked over to my bed.

Jakes large, awkward finger could barely hold the cap of the nail polish. My nails looked like a total disaster in the end. Thank heavens for nail polish remover. There was no nail polish on my skin. At 11:30 I crawled into bed. Jake slept with his head at my feed, like a dog would.

The next morning I got out of bed at 6AM and went to shower. I brought back a pair of black nylon, footless Capri tights with a white babydoll, long sleeved dress. I curled my hair, just slightly to make it flow in ringlets. I wore my mother's small pearled bracelet and went downstairs to make a quick breakfast. I put them on the same plate and wrapped them with saran wrap. He woke up at 7:30 when I rushed him out of my house. I needed to get a move on to school.

School was a whole other story. It had to be the most confusing school in this country. The classes were spread out into separate buildings, making every student run out into the rain to get to class.

I had P.E. first. Followed by English, Biology, Chemistry and the dreaded Algebra. My day was uneventful unless you could could the puppy I found. Mike Newton! During lunch he insisted that I sit with his girlfriend, Jessica Stanley. The best she could do was give me nasty glares that made her look constipated. The next time I saw her glare I would go up to her and ask her if she was. Mike seemed like a popular guy, being a Jock, the rest of the football team sat next to him. With the Jock's followed their girlfriends.

I felt that creepy sensation crawl down my spine. You know, the one where you know someone's looking at you.

"Are you... constipated?" I asked bluntly when I caught up to her. "The nurse could whip up something to make you feel better..." I smirked at her as I dumped my leftover food in the garbage. A girl I recognized as Ted Stackleberg's girlfriend got up with me and followed me out the cafeteria.

"You practically won over half the football teams hearts by doing that." She grinned. "Everyone hates her, including Mike. Jessica totally threatened him into staying with her. She said she would kill herself!" She gossiped. It was most probably true. "She's always complaining that he won't touch her. She once again, threatened him that she would leave him. I've never seen him look so happy!"

I had to laugh at that. Mike and Jess deserved each other. "That's crazy." I smiled over at her while I opened my locker. "How do you kn-" Someone cut me off by bumping into me. It felt like I was thrown against the cement wall. The force of the blow made me lose my balance. Two cold arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes, that had previously been squeezed tightly shut, to look at my rescuer. A man, standing at 6'3" flipped his overly long honey blond hair. He was muscular, but lean.

His skin was extremely pale, raising questions about his muscles and time out in the sun. He also had purple shadows under his golden eyes, not eyeshadow, bags. He was beautiful...

"Forgive me." Mr. Beautiful whispered with a drop dead gorgeous smile on his face.

"It's okay..." I mumbled, incoherently. I sounded stupider out loud than I did in my mind.

"You okay, babe?" A short girl, shorter than me, asked Mr. Beautiful as she wrapped her arms around his. She pulled him away from me. His unusually cold hands left me feeling lonley and abandoned.

**_It's meeting the man of my dreams,  
Than meeting his beautiful wife.  
Isn't life a little ironic... wouldn't you think.  
A little too ironic, yes, I really think so._**

* * *

hey guys, im awful an awful awful unreliable person i know i know, but im trying to fix it so i look forward to writeing. well here is kinda the same chapter that was originally up but a diff ending i have to see what i want to do i dont no! lol thanx to Marshi for helping me out with spelling and grammara nd everything she does!

kelser


End file.
